


Eli

by Huntress_ApexLegend



Series: Miskunn (Bloodhound x Reader x Mirage) [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Kinks, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_ApexLegend/pseuds/Huntress_ApexLegend
Summary: Miskunn prepares for the birth of her son as the legends finish up the quest for the unknown treasure. Things can go so horribly wrong but somehow still end up so right, but some things can't wash away the pain.Some people will have to come to terms with what was, what is and what could be.*ON HOLD UNTIL I FINISH THE OTHER STORY I AM WORKING ON*
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader
Series: Miskunn (Bloodhound x Reader x Mirage) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828252
Kudos: 4





	Eli

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the Miskunn storyline, sorry it has taken so long to post but I've been working on my 31 days of apex drabbles (in case you're interested in reading them- they are all about Bloodhound though).
> 
> I hope you enjoy and this is probably going to be slow on the updates for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

It's paradise.

This place is a true paradigm for a relaxing vacation. The beach holds a special place in my heart now. 

When I was sent away I expected snowy mountains with an uninhabitable region surrounding it. Something along the lines of a cabin in the woods, it could have been the worst loneliness of my life. But they sent me here, I'm still not sure where exactly but it's an ocean front home barricaded from the rest of the world. I literally have my own beach in the backyard and that is insane to me.

But not unenjoyable. 

I'm currently sitting on a blanket while mindlessly sifting sand through my fingers as Ajay and Octavio are swimming together. The legends have been taking turns staying with me on the weekends. Not only that but Evelyn has been staying here about 90% of the time too. Ever since I hit 8 months along she's been adamant about being around. Sometimes she seems to forget who I am but it's only ever momentary because as soon as she sees my bump she recognizes me. Elliott hasn't been handling that well but he hasn't been around for quite some time. Bloodhound made the executive decision that they would stay with me the entire last two weeks of my pregnancy (which is fast approaching). So they've been holding off on visitng to give the other legends a break in-between games and missions.

Speaking of missions, the 'treasure' is almost completed. From what Wattson and Crypto have been working on it has been made known that it's a head. Whose? Don't know. (It probably has something to do with Revenant though). Why? Still don't know. They are only missing a few more pieces, which means it should be completed around the same time the baby is due.

"Are yah gonna swim with us?" I smile and nod before standing up. It takes a lot of huffing and puffing, being 36 weeks pregnant means I'm no string bean. If anything I'm a watermelon and even then it's still not quite comparable. The waddle is intense too. I certainly didn't get this big with Einar so there's a bit of a learning curve in the movement department. And clothes? Forget it, I can't fit into anything so I usually just walk around scantily clad in a pair of loose shorts and a tight fitting bra. I do happen to have a bathing suit (a nice two-piece, courstesy of Elliott) which is what I'm wearing now.

My phone buzzes to life, I hold my hand up towards Ajay and kneel to grab it (bending over isn't really an option at this point). Elliott's name and picture pops up for a videochat, I press accept and hold the phone up towards my face.

"Hello beloved." I smile and wave at the camera, Elliott's face loads in with Bloodhound peering over his shoulder in the background.

"How are my babies doin'?" I blush and roll my eyes before pointing the camera towards my swollen belly. I pat it a few times softly and giggle.

"We're alright, it's very heitt(hot) today but the breeze from the ocean is helping." He hums as I pull the phone up again. Bloodhound is now unmasked and leaning their chin on his shoulder, I can't help but smile at how cute they look together.

"Go for a swim." 

"That vas the plan before you called." He murmurs something and smiles.

"Look just set the phone up on something so we can talk. We have about an hour before Hound wants to start training." I bite my lip and look for something to sit it on. Ajay steps out of the water as I'm looking and dries off before snatching the phone outta my hand.

"Go, I got it. It's weird yah wanna watch her swim." Elliott pouts.

"Just like seein' my babies." Ajay hums as I start to make my way towards the water. She turns the camera to face me, I hear Elliott yell a few compliments. I'd say I have okay self-esteem but if I didn't Elliott's compliments would remedy that. Even as swollen and exhausted as I look now he still makes a point to tell me how beautiful I am every chance he gets.

I love it. 

Aside from being apart from them right now things have been going well. I just miss being held and all the kisses...I just can't wait until we can be together again. 

"You gonna just stand there chica?" I shake my head and glance back at the camera, Ajay is saying something while the camera is pointed at me. I walk further into the water and sigh. The cool water on my heated skin feels luxurious. I'm in here for a few minutes before a rather annoying cramping sensation shoots through my lower abdomen.

"You okay?" I nod and clutch my stomach before stepping out of the water. A look of concern crosses Ajay's face as I make my way back over.

"I think I should rest." She nods.

"Is everything alright, babe?" I nod and bite my lip to avoid groaning at the aching feeling.

"Ajay, you should get the doctor. Elska, take the phone and go lay down. Ve vill be right here vith you." Ajay guides me inside, I hold the phone tight as she brings me to my room (which is luckily on the first floor). Elliott is talking about anything he can think of to ease the tension in the air, I sigh as I lay in bed and hold the phone up to my face.

"I'm sure it's fine, my loves. I am far along, the doctor told me I could have the baby at any time." I can't help but bite my lip nervously.

"You still have a month, I-I'm not sure if we could get there in time if you go into labor."

"Elliott the pain is gone now. Please don't fret." The door swings open and the doctor walks in with Ajay following close behind.

"I heard you're having some problems, Miskunn?" 

"It felt like an early labor contraction." He nods and gestures for me to scoot down the bed. I'm familiar with what it means by now so I slip my pants and panties off while planting my legs far enough apart. He pulls on some latex gloves as Elliott raises his eyebrow. I shush him by pressing my finger to my lips. He presses them inside like a normal routine check-up, I wince at the pressure and Elliott narrows his eyes at me. Bloodhound whispers something to him before the doctor speaks up.

"Your cervix is softening but there isn't definitive signs of dilation. Your body is preparing for you to go into labor so I should monitor you closely. You could, quite literally, start labor any day now Miskunn." 

"We have to come back, we can't miss it. I-I won't miss it!" Elliott hollers through the phone, Ajay rolls her eyes and holds her hand out. I gently place it in her hand and she stares at the screen.

"Look, give it another week. If her condition changes I will personally escort you here but until then you two should stay put. Anita is going tah need yah help!" Elliott groans and Bloodhound reassures him.

"Ve should get going, thank you for taking care of our Miskunn. Ve'll see you in a couple of days, correct?" Ajay nods and they continue," Ve'll see you then. Can ve say goodbye?" She holds the phone out and I smile into the camera.

"Stay safe my loves, I promise everything vill be okay. I love you both, very much!" 

"Ve love you too." They try to hang up but before they can Elliott pipes up.

"I love you more babe!" I giggle and wave as the videochat ends. 

"They are somethin' else." 

"Yeah but they mean vell." I send her a reassuring smile.

"Elliott is a bit overbearing." I shrug and lay back.

"It is exciting to know you are going to be a parent."

"How do you know it's his?" My face falls as I close my eyes and sigh.

"I don't but they promised to treat him like they are his fathers, if that makes sense."

"I guess." 

"We'll I'll excuse myself, call me if you need anything Miskunn but you should try to get as much rest as you can before the baby comes." I thank the doctor and he leaves shortly afterwards, Ajay stays in the room for awhile with me. Eventually I find it hard to keep my eyes open and Octavio runs into the room to get Ajay to hang out with him. She spares me a glance and I 'shoo' her out.

"I'm going to sleep, I'll see you both in the morning." Ajay nods and Octavio sends me a thumbs up.

"Goodnight Miskunn, call me if yah need anything. And I mean anything!" She waves one last time before exiting the room. I let myself relax and go to sleep dreaming about the day my son will be born. 

I must admit I'm nervous to hold a baby again, I feel anxious thinking I might lose him too. But I have to keep reminding myself to stay strong, this pregnancy has been a healthy one and the doctor seems to think everything is going well. There's no point in stressing and creating a problem.

'I really can't wait to meet you, my son.'


End file.
